


NSFW Art: Venus Butterfly

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut art, Vaginal Fingering, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	NSFW Art: Venus Butterfly

My homage to how Peter Parker has perfected the Venus Butterfly.

Tumblr keeps taking down my explicit fanart, so I'm experimenting with AO3. Kudos/comment to let me know if you'd like to see more of this kind of thing!

Come say hi on [Tumblr: Machiavelien :3](https://machiavelien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
